Big Baby Courtney
by chephren365
Summary: Total Drama Courtney's is about to be babied by Gwen and the cast, thanks to some diapers, Requests and Reviews are in.
1. Intro

Courtney always acts like a baby, and she is about to be treated like one, thanks to the diapers, Gwen ordered for revenge, Looks like Gwen is the new momma, and everyone (The TDI Cast) as caregivers, and her name is changed from the CIA to The Big Baby


	2. The BeginningBirth of Big Baby Courtney

Gwen and Duncan, were sitting on the porch of the cabin staring at some stars, "Wow," said Gwen, "Those stars are beautiful" "Not as beautiful as you my blue-haired goth bird," replied Duncan, then the two of them made out, however, the whole thing was interrupted by Courtney, "DUNCAN!" she yelled angrily, "I thought i dumped you," huffed Duncan. "Over her?" asked Courtney, as she glared and pointed at Gwen,

"But Courtney-" Gwen said, but was interrupted by Courtney, "Shut it! blue goth," she demanded angrily, "If you ever go over my man again, your ass will get busted by my fist," Gwen would normally get nervous by her threats, but decided that enough was enough, she then went inside the cabin, got out her laptop, and then went to (a website that contains steps on over 500 revenge techniques), she was about to go on the "List" section, but she then sees an advertisement about diapers, that can turn you into a baby mentally, "Oh diapers cool," said Gwen with a sneaky-looking face, she got her cell phone out and ordered them.

The next day, a package appeared on the cabin porch, "Great, there here," Gwen said, Later that evening, Courtney was taking a shower, Gwen then went into the bathroom, and replaced Courtney's panties with a diaper, when Courtney walked out of the shower, she dried herself off naked, and she carelessly put on the diaper, and her clothes, she then started to bawl so loudly, everyone can hear, they covered their ears, "It worked, exclaimed Gwen. She then picked Courtney up, "Awww, Mama Gwen got ya," whispered Gwen, she then puts Courtney on her lap, and spanked her a couple of times, "That's what you get for threatening me about Duncan," Courtney cried even harder, then was dropped to the floor, By Gwen. What to do now?


	3. Reading The Manual

Gwen read the manual to the diaper, while Courtney was playing with blocks, the manual read "When you say baby, the diaper-wearing person will have a mind of an infant. When you say the name of the person, wearing the diaper, the victim will return back to normal. And when you say baby forever, the victim will have a mind of a baby, permanently."

Gwen then said "Courtney" and she went back to normal, "What was i doing? Courtney asked, then Gwen said "baby" and Courtney's mind went blank, and said "goo goo". Then Gwen, stripped Courtney naked (excluding her diaper), and put a baby bonnet on her head, and put a bib on her to cover her breasts. Gwen then said "Courtney", and Courtney went back to normal once again, "Why am i dressed, as a baby?" she asked angrily, Courtney then saw Gwen snickering, "Oh you think this is funny huh?" asked Courtney to Gwen, in a firm voice, "Ooooh, am i in a good mood in suing your ass off,"

Gwen said "baby forever" and her personality, then to a mind of an infant. "Well Courtney, looks like your all mine now," said Gwen, as Courtney crawled to her, Gwen then put a pacifier in Courtney's mouth, and put her in a stroller, and they both left the cabin, to see Beth and Lindsey.


	4. Babysitting Courtney

Gwen knocked at the door of Beth and Lindsay's cabin, "Who is it?" Beth answered, "It's Gwen," Gwen replied, Beth opened the door, and saw Courtney dressed as a baby, and in a stroller, Beth laughed, Lindsey then went to Beth, and said "What is going on he-" Lindsey then started laughing at Courtney, "Oh my God, Courtney why are you dressed like that," asked Beth with laughter, "Oh, Courtney Uh... had amnesia," Gwen explained, "Here are some changing supplies, teething rings, toys, a playing matt, baby food, and a oversize highchair.

"Do you mean, you want us to babysit Courtney," Beth asked, "Yep." Gwen answered, "Cuz, i am going on a date with Duncan, so see you, be good Courtney," Gwen then leaves, and Beth went inside, with Courtney being strolled by her, Beth spread out the matt, and picked Courtney up, and put her on the matt, "Alright Courtie, you wanna play with the rattle, or-" she said, before she could finish, but Courtney then started to cry, "Awwww, what's wrong," Lindsay doted, Lindsay then smelled something foul, "What's that smell,"she asked in disgust, the smell then located to her diaper, "Looks like you need a diaper change, Courtney," Lindsay then put Courtney on a table, and got out some changing supplies out.

She untaped Courtney's diaper, revealing her vagina, and feces, got a wipe out to wipe the feces off of her, then got a new fresh diaper out, and put it on her, "There good as new," said Lindsay. Courtney then crawled and grabbed a teddy bear, off of Beth's bed, and played with it, "Awwww, isn't that cute," Beth doted, "What," asked Lindsay. "She's playing with my teddy bear," Beth said, "Awww" Beth and Lindsay doted, Courtney then yawned, and gotten sleepy, "Well, i guess it's time for sleepytime," Beth then tucked Courtney on the floor, with a blanket, Beth and Lindsay then gotten sleepy and fell on the floor, Hours later, Gwen then walked inside the cabin, picked Courtney up, and left out.


	5. Courtney's Punishment

Courtney was in her life-sized playpen, playing with her stuffed animals, and saw Gwen talking on her cell-phone with Duncan, when she was done talking, she hung up the phone, and put it on her dresser, Gwen then went to the bathroom.

Courtney tried to jump out of her playpen, but couldn't reach the bars, she got a rope out (which was mistaken for an umbilical cord), and put it on her bellybutton, she then climbed out of the playpen, got the cell phone, and played with it, until it broke, Gwen then walked in the room, and saw Courtney, and her broken phone.

Gwen has gotten furious at her, she put Courtney on her lap, pulled down her diaper, and spanked her ten times, and Courtney cried very loudly because of the pain, Gwen then pulled her diaper up, and put her in the corner, she was done crying, and decided to play with some toys, "Sorry Courtney, you can't play with toys in timeout," Gwen said. Courtney then crawled to Gwen, and started crying on her lap, and Gwen petted her hair, "Look Courtney, the reason why i've disciplined you, was because you broke my phone, and i still love you," Gwen explained.


	6. Breastfeeding Courtney

It was nighttime, and Gwen was in her pajamas, about to go to sleep, when she heard Courtney crying in her oversized crib, "Awww, what's the matter? Sweetie," Gwen asked, Courtney then pointed to Gwen's breasts, "Oh, you want to suck on my breasts, Don't you?" asked Gwen, Courtney nodded.

"Well, i take that as a yes," said Gwen, "It's breastfeeding time," Courtney then sucked the milk out of Gwen's breast, and after a couple of minutes, Courtney was now full, "Well, that's enough of my milk for tonight, honey," Gwen said, She then put Courtney in her crib, gave her teddy bear, turn off the light, and went to bed.

The next morning, Gwen woke up, Courtney climb out of her crib, and grabbed on to Gwen's leg, she then look down to Courtney, and she pointed at Gwen's breasts, "Let me guess, you want some of my milk, right?" she asked, Courtney nodded, Gwen then pulled down her shirt and bra, and Courtney started to suck on her breasts, "Owww," said Gwen, in pain, "I'm sorry, Courtney, but my breasts are starting to hurt, no more breastfeeding for you anymore, you are having formula," Gwen then gave Courtney a bottle of formula, she drunk it all down, and began to love it.


	7. Courtney In The Woods

It was a typical day, and Courtney was playing with her stuffed animals, Gwen looked down on her, and asked "Hello Courtney, are you playing with dolls?" Courtney then nodded her head, and spoke baby talk.

"Okay, sweetie," Gwen said, "Mommy, is going to a party with Duncan, so your going to stay with Owen and Izzy, alright," Gwen then put Courtney in an oversized stroller, and carried a baby bag, and they then went out the door.

Gwen and Baby Courtney then approached to Owen and Izzy's porch, Gwen knocked on their door, and Owen opened the door, "Hey, Gwen," he said, Owen then looked down at Courtney dressed as a baby, in a large stroller, he snickered and laughed, "Hey Izzy, come over here, and look, it's adorable, Izzy then went to the door, and laughed then awwed, "Hi, Courtney," she doted,

Gwen then put Courtney on the floor, in Owen and Izzy's cabin, Gwen then went to Owen and Izzy, "Alright, here are some diapers, a bottle, baby wipes, and a playimg mat," explained Gwen, as she gave them the supplies for Courtney, "See you, sweetie," Gwen said, as she left out the door.

Courtney then saw the back door open, and crawled out the door, Owen and Izzy then went to the living room, and then saw the absence of Courtney, they freaked out, "Oh crap, were screwed," said they screamed. Meanwhile, in the forest, Courtney was walking around, and she was attempting to cry, but she then saw a yeti, she raised her arms up, and the yeti picked her up, and he took her in his cave, and Courtney began to wander in the yeti's cave, she discovered some Playboy magazines, and the Yeti picked her up, and put her in a windowless room, Courtnry then started to bawl so loudly.

Owen and Izzy then heard something in the woods, and went into the cave, They saw a Yeti, Izzy grabbed a knife, and stabbed and slashed the yeti in the stomach, and blood went out of its body, Owen and Izzy then heard Courtney crying, Izzy busted every door, and Courtney went out of a room, and crawled to Owen.

Owen hugged Courtney "Courtney, don't you ever wander off to the woods ever again," scolded Izzy "You could've gotton killed," Owen then picked Courtney up, and the couple then went to the cabin, When they got, inside the cabin, Gwen stood here, looking mad, "Where was Courtney?" she asked angrily, "We we're going on a fishing trip with her," Izzy answered, "Oh, we'll sorry for doubting you," Gwen remarked. She then picked up Courtney, and left the cabin, "See ya, later," she said. 


	8. Courtney Up In A Tree

Courtney was riding in her toy car, all of a sudden, she then hit a tree, She was very confused about the tree, it was very tall.

Courtney then climbed up the tree, she then sat on the branch, Gwen then went out of the cabin, and saw Courtney on the tree, "Oh my god!" she shouted in fear, "Courtney, get down from here," Courtney was trying to get down, by swinging her legs, but she began to bawl.

Cody then stepped by, "What's going on?" he asked in rush, "Courtney's stuck up in the tree," Gwen stated, "Well, don't worry," said Cody, "I can get her off this tree, in a split of minutes, it's easy"

Cody then climbed up the tree, to get Courtney, he grabbed the branch, and got Courtney, Cody then threw her to Gwen, and he fell on a couples of branches, "Ouuuuwwww, Aah, sssss, Aaah," Cody screamed in pain.

Gwen then smelled Courtney's diaper, and it smelled awful, "Well, Courtney," she said, "It time, you need a diaper change,"


	9. Courtney VS Heather

Gwen was going for a walk, with Courtney in her stroller, all of a sudden, Gwen bumped into Heather, "Oh, hello Heather," she said, with a furious glare, "Hello, Gwen," said Heather with a mad glare.

"And who's that big fat baby," Courtney then gotten angry, "Hey Heather," said Gwen, "I know we had problems in the past, but i need you to watch over Courtney," "Heh, watch over that hippo," asked Heather snobbishly. "Hey, don't make rude remarks off her," yelled Gwen, she then gave Courtney to Heather, "Be good sweetie," Gwen said, She then whispered in Courtney's ear, and left.

"Alright, time to get something to eat," Heather said, They then went to the supermarket, and minutes later, They went into the cabin, "Hey, Heather," greeted Lindsay, and "Hewwo, Courtie," the three then went to the dining room, and ate some food, Heather was trying to feed Courtney, but Courtney spitted the food to her face.

Then it was bedtime, everyone was asleep except for Courtney, she grabbed a marker out, and started to draw on Heather's face, The next morning, Heather woke up, and Lindsay snickered, Heather then looked at the mirror, and saw scribbles on her face.

"Aaaah," Heather screamed loudy, everyone can hear, then Gwen walked in the Cabin, she snickered at Heather, and saw Courtney playing in her makeup, "Get her outta here!" yelled Heather, "Well Heather, it just goes to show you, when karma goes around, it comes back around," Gwen said, she picks up Courtney, and leaves the cabin. 


	10. Dressup Time With Courtney

It was a normal day at the Cabin, and Courtney was playing with her toys.  
Then Gwen bended down to her and said, "Okay, Courtney, I'm going to go on an affair, with Duncan, so you're going to stay with Katie and Sadie."  
"Goo, goo," said Courtney,

"Oh, don't worry, Courtney, you'll have lots of fun with them," Gwen replied.

Gwen and Courtney, then went to Katie and Sadie's cabin, Gwen rang the door, Katie and Sadie both answered the door.

"Awwww," they doated, "Who's your baby?" Katie asked.

"Oh, that's Courtney," said Gwen,

She then picked up Courtney, and took her to Katie and Sadie,  
"Be good, sweetie," Gwen said, Gwen then left the cabin.

Katie and Sadie then smiled at Courtney.  
"So Courtney, what do you want to play now?" Sadie asked.  
Courtney pointed to the clothes in the closet.

"Oh you wanna play dressup?" Sadie asked

Courtney nodded her head,

"Okay, then," They both said.  
They and Courtney went into their closet, and put on some various outfits/costumes.

Courtney wore a puppy costume, while Katie and Sadie wore green jackets and red caps, Katie grabbed a cookie bone, and gave it to Courtney.

Then, the girls went in the closet, and changed into other costumes, Courtney wore a pink jacket, and a black skirt, while Katie and Sadie, wore black leather jackets and glasses.

Then the girls went into the closet, once again, and changed again, Courtney was wearing an 18th-19th century, maidens costume, with an umbrella, while Katie and Sadie, are wearing the same.

Once again, they changed costumes, Courtney was dressed as a mermaid, while Katie and Sadie were dressed as the same thing, but were breasts were covered with clamshells.

And last but not least, Courtney was dressed as a sexy schoolgirl, while Katie and Sadie were dressed as prostitutes from Christina Aguilera and Mya's Lady Marmalade, The girls began laughing.

Gwen then walked in the cabin, and saw them dressed very sexy, and began snickering.

"Oh hey Gwen," Sadie greeted,

"What are you guys wearing?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, Me, Sadie and Courtney, were playing dressup," Katie replied.

"Oooh," huffed Gwen, "Well Courtney, it's time to go, say goodbye to Katie and Sadie," she picked Courtney, and left the Cabin.


	11. The Great Courtney Chase

It was just a typical day, and Gwen was taking Courtney for a walk, in a stroller, she then stopped to see Duncan.  
"Oh, hey Duncan," greeted Gwen,

"Hi, Gwen," greeted Duncan,

While Gwen was talking to Duncan, she hold off the handle of the stroller, and it rolled down the street.

"Hey, where's the stroller?" asked Duncan.

Gwen then turned around, and saw the stroller rolling down the street, she freaked out, and ran down the street.

Gwen was running all the way down the street for the stroller, "Don't worry, Courtney," said Gwen, "I'm coming."

Cody was in his cabin, shaving his legs, until he saw Gwen chasing the stroller, he got out, and joined the chase.

Izzy and Owen were in their cabin, playing virtual fishing, until they saw Gwen and Cody running after the stroller, they joined the chase.

Beth and Lindsay were doing each other's hair, and playing with her stuffed animals, until they saw Gwen, Cody, Owen, and Izzy, chasing after the stroller, and joined the chase.

Geoff and Bridgette were playing video games together, until they saw, six people chasing after the carridge.

All of them, chased after the carridge, and running to Yakety Sax, the carridge then went into the river,

"Noooo," all of them yelled.

Gwen then went to the river, and picked up Courtney.  
"Awww, Courtney are you alright?" she asked.

She then looked at Cody, Owen, Beth, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, and Izzy. "What are you all looking at? LEAVE!" They all walked away.

Gwen then smelled Courtney's diaper, "Look's like you need a diaper change." she said.


End file.
